The present new variety "White Rococo" was discovered by me in a commercial greenhouse in Denmark as a spontaneous mutant within a large number of the Exacum Affine Balf. cultivar "Pure white" grown as pot plants.
Asexual propagation of my new cultivar by cuttings in my greenhouse through several generations, proved that the new cultivar is true to type, and constant in its characteristics. Descriptions were carried out on Feb. 12, 1984. Color readings were based on The Royal Horticultural Society's Colour Chart.